I Don't Want to Miss A Thing"
by Ryann Winner
Summary: A Duo x Hilde songfic to Aerosmith's hit.


I Don't Want To Miss A Thing by Desert Princess  
  
This is my first fic, so any reviews would be appreciated!  
  
Neither the characters nor the song belong to me. "I Don't Want to Miss a Thing" property of Aerosmith. Only the idea is mine.  
  
  
*I could stay awake just to hear you breathing  
*Watch you smile while you are sleeping  
*While you're far away and dreaming  
  
The young, braided pilot looks over at his vid screen and pushes a button. The screen flickers to life and a petite, dark haired girl appears. She is sleeping, obviously dreaming.  
  
"Ah, Hilde, I wish I was there with you." Duo runs his fingers down his vid-screen, caressing her face.  
  
*I could spend my life in this sweet surrender  
*I could stay lost in this moment forever  
*Every moment spent with you is a moment I treasure  
  
"Hey Duo, we need a little help over here. Mobile suits were just spotted heading this way"  
  
"Right Heero, be right there."  
  
He reluctantly cuts the link to Hilde and flys off to help his comrades.  
  
*Don't wanna close my eyes  
*Don't wanna fall asleep  
  
Duo slashes through more mobile dolls. The others are also fighting their own battles.  
  
*'Coz I'd miss you baby   
*And I don't want to miss a thing  
*'Coz even when I dream of you  
*The sweetest dream will never do  
*I'd still miss you baby  
  
The last doll was defeated and the Gundams were victorious.  
  
"I hate to fight and run", Duo grinned, " but..."  
  
"Go to Hilde," Trowa said.  
  
Before Trowa even got out all of Hilde, Deathscythe was little more than a blur.  
  
*And I don't want to miss a thing  
  
  
*Laying close to you  
*Feeling your heart beating  
*And I'm wondering what you're dreaming  
*Wondering if it's me you're seeing  
  
It's been four months since the last battle, and Duo is watching Hilde while she sleeps.  
  
"Man Hilde, I don't know what I'd do without you." He leans over and rubs the back of his hand over her cheek and gives her a kiss.  
  
Hilde smiles in her sleep, "Oh Duo..."  
  
*Then I kiss your eyes  
*And thank God we're together  
  
Something glitters in the small light from the hall. Duo picks up Hilde's left hand and brushes his lips over the diamond ring he placed there not long after he returned from his last mission.  
  
Duo then closes his eyes. "Thank you for Hilde. She's all I've ever wanted and needed in my life."  
  
*I just want to stay with you in this moment forever  
*Forever and ever  
  
For the rest of the night, Duo watches Hilde sleep and remembers the night he proposed.  
  
*Don't wanna close my eyes  
*Don't wanna fall asleep  
  
**Flashback**  
"Duo, babe, can't you sleep?" Hilde asks him from his doorway.  
  
"No." He simply answers.  
  
"Why not?"  
  
*'Coz I'd miss you baby  
*And I don't want to miss a thing  
  
"Just thinking."  
  
"About...?"  
  
*'Coz even when I dream of you  
*The sweetest dream would never do  
*I'd still miss you baby  
  
"Us." Duo crosses the room from where he was standing by the window. Stopping by his bed, he picks up something that Hilde didn't notice until then.   
  
Stopping in front of Hilde, Duo looks into her eyes. "I was thinking about how much I love you and that I'll never be able to thank you or show you how much it means to me. I thought this would give you an idea, though." He stops, drops to one knee. "Hilde, I love you so much that I want to spend my life with you. I never want to be without you. So, think you want to spend the rest of your life with me?"  
  
Hilde, by now, can no longer speak. Silent tears make their way down her cheek as she nods her head.  
  
Duo places the ring on her finger, and pulls her down for a kiss with all his love in it.  
**End Flashback**  
  
*And I don't want to miss a thing  
  
  
*I don't want to miss one smile  
  
Duo's eyes light up as he sees Hilde, smiling at him as she comes toward him to be joined forever.  
  
*I don't want to miss one kiss  
  
"I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."  
  
Duo does so without argument.  
  
*I just want to be with you  
  
"Ladies and gentlemen, may I present to you, Mr. and Mrs. Duo Maxwell." Quatre announces the newly married couple at the reception.  
  
*Right here with you just like this  
  
Applause resounds throughout the room, but Duo and Hilde only have eyes for each other.  
  
*I just wanna hold you close  
  
"It is time for the couple to take their first dance as husband and wife," the DJ announces.  
  
*Feel your heart so close to mine  
  
Duo pulls his new wife into his arms for their first dance.  
  
*And just stay here in this moment for all the rest of time  
  
"I love you, Mrs. Maxwell."  
"I love you, my husband."  
  
*Baby, baby  
  
As the first strains of the music started, the couple begins their dance. Duo begins to sing  
  
*Don't wanna close my eyes  
*Don't wanna fall asleep  
*'Coz I'd miss you baby  
*And I don't want to miss a thing  
*'Coz even when I dream of you  
*The sweetest dreams would never do  
*I'd still miss you baby  
*And I don't want to miss a thing  
  
The song comes to an end and Duo leads Hilde off the floor and finds a secluded spot. There, he seals his promise with a kiss.  
  
  
The End  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
